Je ne désobéirai plus
by Akuma Pur White
Summary: Aido désobéit et boit le sang de Yuki. Kaname le puni mais... Résumé un peu nul. Yaoi présence de Bdsm( pas sûr...) et il N'y a PAS de lemon. C'est mon 1er Os.


Titre : **Je ne désobéirai plus.**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, dommage.

Note: **T.**

Jumelage: Kaname Kuran. X Hanabusa Aido.

Genre : Yaoi, BDSM (?) **PAS DE LEMON.**

C'est ma toute première histoire et en plus c'est un Os. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc s'il vous plaît soyer un petit peu gentil dans vos review's.

 **Je ne désobéirai plus.**

Un coup, un cri, un gémissement, un sanglot. Il avait désobéit à son maître, et de plus, il l'avait fait en étant conscient des choses que sa désobéissance engendrait. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 coups d'affiler, c'était maintenant des pleurs qui sortirent du corps du blond.

-Ka... Kaname-sa...sama ! J- je suis dés- désolé ! Je... Aah !

Un autre coup, pourquoi avait il désobéit à son maître..? Ne pouvait il pas rester sans le moindre défaut ? Il voulait être parfait pour Kaname-sama, mais il avait désobéit, et ça, il fallait le punir. Il avait bu le sang de Yuki, et ceci, Kaname-sama lui en avait formellement interdit.

Aido et Kaname étaient tout les deux dans la chambre du brun, le blond était attacher en hauteur, maintenu avec des cordes que Kaname sortait exclusivement pour les punitions. Les jambes suspendus au dessus du sol et son maître derrière lui, une ceinture en cuire noire dans les mains. Le dos d'Hanabusa n'était pas couvert de sang mais de traces où l'objet qui le punissait passer. Le sang pur blond était nu, le visage ravager par les larmes. Le blond se tortilla sous les cordes qui lui attachait les mains.

-Nee... Kaname-sama ! Je suis... Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, par-pardonné moi ! Aah !

Le blond pleura encore un peu plus, son maître ne lui adressait même plus la parole, alors était il si inutile que ça ?

Soudain, les coups arrêtèrent, Hanabusa voulut tourner la tête mais se ravisa vite, si son maître ne lui en avait pas donner l'ordre alors il ne devait pas regarder. Il ne pouvait se permettre une nouvelle punition.

Le sang pur brun le détacha puis le porta jusqu'au lit en baldaquin.

-Hanabusa... Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part... Tu as goûté à son sang, tu m'as désobéi... Pourquoi ?

Aido le regarda, son maître lui parlait si sombrement. Il commença à sangloter, il avait déçu Kaname.

-Ka... Kaname-sama... Je ne voulais pas, sanglota t-il. Je suis désolé, pardon, excusez-moi... Voulais pas...

-Aido, regarde moi.

Aido le regarda les yeux remplit de larmes de crocodiles.

-C'est la dernière fois. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Moi seul, tu entends, moi seul peux te prendre de ton sang et inverse. Tu me dois fidélité Hanabusa !... Sinon, je peux très bien chercher ailleurs.

 _Ailleurs ? Oh non ! Je ne veux pas que Kanama-sama parte, il va me laisser tout seul, il va m'abandonner._

De gros sanglots se firent, encore, entendre. Kaname prit son amant blond dans ses bras et Aido pencha la tête afin que le brun puisse voir la peau pale de son cou qui n'attendait que d'une chose, être mordu. Les crocs de Kaname sortirent et il passa sa langue sur celles-ci.

-Aido, personne. Personne à par moi ne compte !

-Kaname-sama ! Oui ! S'il vous plaît mordez moi ! Implora le blond aux yeux bleu.

Le sang pur refusa, il ne devait pas céder au blond, celui-ci lui avait délibérément désobéi.

-Je ne peux pas, te es puni Hanabusa... Tu as bu un autre sang que le mien...

-Non ! Maître ! Kaname-sama ! S'il vous plaît... Je suis désolé...

Aido n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements, si il ne sa faisait pas vite pardonner, son maître allait l'abandonner, et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Soudain, le blond commença à faire une crise d'angoisse. Son maître ne voulait plas de lui, à quoi bon rester en vie.

Il passa ses ongles pointus sur son cou laiteux et commença à se griffer sauvagement jusqu'au sang, son maître ne voulait plus de lui, il ne servait plus à rien.. Il se griffa le cou et les avants-bras, puis, il voulut en faire de même avec son torse mais Kaname lui en empêcha.

-Aido ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Aido arrêta mais il tremblait comme une feuille et ses larmes étaient toujours présentes. Kaname le prit par les épaules.

-Calmes toi. Ordonna t-il.

Le blond sursauta un peu et les tremblements arrêtèrent petit à petit.

Kaname se tortura les méninges, son blond croyait réellement qu'il lui en voulait mais ce n'était juste qu'une petite punition qui lui servirai à ne plus jamais le désobéir à l'avenir. Le brun souffla, ce blond était chiant dans n'importe quel situation, il pouffa un peu. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et lui lécha doucement le cou. Hanabusa poussa un léger gémissement, son maître allait il enfin lui pardonné ? Il eut sa réponse quand il sentit les crocs aiguiser se planter dans son cou.

Le blond s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise blanche que portait Kaname comme si il avait peur que celui-ci ne s'enlève et parte à tout jamais. Il entendit le bruit que faisait Kaname lorsqu'il lui prenait son sang. Il se sentait si... Vivant ? Si utile... Oui, plus jamais il ne désobéirait à son maître.

-Kaname-sama, je suis désolé, je sais que je ne mérite aucunement cette marque aimante de vous. Mais je me sens si spécial avec vous... Je... Je vous aime...

Pour toute réponse, Kaname enfonça encore plus ses crocs sur son soumis, une façon de dire « Moi aussi je t'aime » ? Peut être...

Au moins, maintenant Aido ne désobéira plus jamais à son maître volontairement.

 _Coucou, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé cet Os. Bien que je sais qu'il n'est pas super super... Mais c'est tout de même mon premier Os, voir histoire assez bien pour que je la publie._

 _Je n'ai pas de bêta donc excusez-moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe._

 _Donner moi votre avis s'il vous plaît._


End file.
